Family
by LoveBullets
Summary: Tony's been acting unusual recently, but what happens when the team is called to a crime scene where the victim is a member of his family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story i wrote a few years back so its not very good but wanted to see what people thought of the idea behind it. May rewrite it if enough people want me too :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own NCIS or the characters when i wrote this and i still don't now :'(**

Tony DiNozzo walked into the NCIS squad room at 8 am, 1 hour early.

It was weird being at work before Gibbs, but he had had such a good night last night, with that girl he had meet at the bar, that he was in a good mood and wanted to get a head start on paperwork. In fact he was in such a good mood that not even Gibbs head slaps and Ziva's teasing could put him down.

About half an hour later Gibbs walked into the bullpen coffee cup in hand.

,DiNozzo? What are you doing here this early?,

,working boss, why, what's the problem?,

,no problem DiNozzo, are you feeling ok,

,fine boss, He loved surprising Gibbs every once in a while. It was fun even if it was something as small as coming in to work early.

Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down looking up at Tony's desk with a confused look on his face, a look which told Tony that the legendary Gibbs couldn't always understand him. But the look was gone within seconds when his desk phone rang. Tony smiled and laughed to himself as he continued working. Gibbs put the phone back in its holder and started to walk out of the bullpen.

,will be in m-tac,

,Ok boss,

Gibbs took the steps up to m-tac two at a time as Tony watched from his desk.

,like what you see DiNozzo, Tony didn't expect anyone to be there so was caught off guard. He spun round in his chair and found himself facing a smiling Ziva David.

,god Ziva, don't do that again you nearly gave me a heart attack,

,morning to you too Tony,

,morning ze-vah, Ziva smiled at how he liked to pronounce her name

,what you doing here so early Tony,

,working! What's with everyone asking me that question. Its not like i never come in early!,

Even he knew that that was untrue but he still felt like saying it.

,whatever you say Tony,

Tony decided to just glare at her until she started working and it worked because she soon stopped talking.

The silence wasn't kept for long as Gibbs thundered down the stairs from m-tac, managing to disturb nearly every agent already there that morning.

Tony knew what was coming so reached for his gun.

, we have got a body at a abandended warehouse near quantico, grab your gear,

Gibbs stormed past the team while saying this and went straight to the lift.

Tony and Ziva grabbed their things and jogged after him.

,is McGeek... i mean McGee meeting us there boss,

,yep,

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at Tony's mistake.

**I hope some people liked sorry for any mistakes, like i said i wrote it a few years back and haven't checked it over :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter... I wont bore you by saying its not very good I think I covered it in the first AN.**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter really, i STILL do not own NCIS or the characters.**

McGee pulled up next to the crime scene in his car and quickly got out and ran over to the rest of the team.

,your late McGee! Gibbs is going to kill you.,

,i got stuck in traffic Tony,

,whatever Mclate, get to work before he comes back,

DiNozzo smiled at the sight of tim rushing about. It was fun to scare him.

,Tony do we have an ID yet,

,no, the guy that found him couldn't find an one. But maybe we should get to the body before Gibbs gets back probie,

Tony watched as McGee just glared at him, he was getting very good at that. They then started to walk towards were the body was.

,this reminds me of a move McGee,

,(sighs) what move Tony..,

, well this boy was eaten by bears in the woods and,

, how does that remind you of this Tony,

,i don't know it just does,

Tony stopped in his tracks when reaching the body, and just stared at it.

,Tony..? Are you ok?,

,mmm yeah fine Tim,

,(quietly) Tim? He never calls me Tim,

,are you sure your ok,

,is who ok McGee,

,Tony boss! He is just staring at the body,

Gibbs looked at Tony and was puzzled at his expressionless face. He looked a bit shocked but gibbs couldn't tell what else, maybe hate.

,DiNozzo?,

,yeah boss,

,do you know the victim,

,he's no victim boss he's my father,

**Duh Duh Duuuh... haha i always wanted to say duh duh duuuh at the end of something :)**

**Please review so I know if people do actually want more of this story; some ideas would be nice as well because I have only got one more chapter already written. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There has been some negative response to this story and i am really sorry about the incorrect spellings i may have missed and i know the format isn't ideal but i just wanted to see what people thought and if people liked it i would re-write it later. I could also really do with a beta ha!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... Still don't own NCIS unfortunately.**

"what!"

"calm down boss, its fine"

DiNozzo couldn't help but smile when walking over to his father. He'd waited years for someone to realize what his father really was and to look past the show he put on. He couldn't wait to find the guy that killed him and to thank him. After arresting him of course.

"DiNozzo are you going to be ok?.. Working this case i mean"

"yeah of course why wouldn't I be"

Gibbs continued to stare at DiNozzo but still couldn't work out what he was thinking.

"Because he's your father Tony, you cant work a case if personal relationships will get in the way"

"I haven't called him my father since I was 12 Gibbs, i wont have a problem"

"Well ok then... DiNozzo! bag and tag. McGee! Shoot and sketch. Ziva!"

Ziva ran over to the rest of the team.

"Ziva, talk to the guy that found the body; find out everything you can"

"ok Gibbs"

Ducky pulled up next to the team in the NCIS ME van and got out. Palmer followed soon after.

" Please try not to get us lost next time Mr Palmer...

Sorry we're late Jethro but Mr Palmer here got us lost again"

"You had the map Dr Mallard"

"well you shouldn't have given it to me"

Jimmy sighed and walked over to the body, Ducky followed closely after. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the pair.

(about 2 minutes later)

"well what have we got here. He certainly looks a lot like you Anthony"

Tony shivered at the sound of his full name.

"he would Ducky he's my father"

"Oh... I'm sorry Anthony"

"don't be Duck, i never really liked him any way"

Ducky opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Gibbs

"we got a TOD duck"

Ducky looked from Tony to the body one last time before replying.

"Well it looks like he died about three hours ago, but i cant be sure until we get him back to the lab"

"anything else duck"

"cause of death looks like two bullets went straight into his heart, but there is no exit wound"

"that all Duck?"

"No, i also found these markings on his wrist, they could be tattoos but they look new like they were only done a few hours ago,

"Ducky what shape are the tattoos?"

"They look to be in the shape of a T and a D Anthony"

Tony's face visibly paled at this and he turned to face Gibbs

"I think there's a bomb boss"

Gibbs looked at Tony's pale complexion and noted that he was also slightly shivering

"why do you think that DiNozzo"

"Because this guy has killed before and he does it exactly the same each time"

Gibbs looked over Tony one last time and decided he better not take a chance not believing him

"Ok DiNozzo", Gibbs shouted to the whole crime scene "every one out. Take cover over by the cars. There may be a bomb"

Every one started filing out of the crime scene and were quickly over by the cars

"You coming DiNozzo?"

"No I need to see if I'm right boss"

Gibbs decided it was best not to argue with him

"you have two minutes DiNozzo"

Gibbs ran over to McGee and Ziva and scooted down behind the car closest to the scene and looked though the window so he could still see Tony. McGee and Ziva quickly did the same.

Tony sat down and started to take of his fathers shoe. He very slowly moved it about so he could see inside. He looked at the small bomb inside the shoe for a second before putting it down and running towards the cars

He didn't make it very far before the bomb went off taking him of his feet and throwing him against the side of the NCIS medical examiners van.

**Thanks for reading please review. :D**


End file.
